


Devenir un Avenger

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Avengers: Age Of Ultron - Fanfictions [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] [Age of Ultron] Wanda se demande ce que cela ferait de devenir un Avenger, et aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devenir un Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> Il se trouve que j'ai enfin eu le courage de revoir Age of Ultron (ce film est tout à fait raté), et que j'ai soudain eu une idée lumineuse qu'il me tardait d'écrire ^-^'

\- If you step out that door, you're an Avenger, lui avait dit Clint. _(Si tu passes cette porte, tu deviens un Avenger.)_

 

Et il était parti, l'arc à la main, tirant plusieurs flèches en même temps.

 

Wanda, elle, était restée à l'intérieur, protégée par un mur déjà troué par plusieurs balles. Elle réfléchissait.

 

Devenir un Avenger. C'était plutôt tentant. Beaucoup de personnes auraient sauté sur l'occasion et se seraient précipitées à l'extérieur, s'exposant aux tirs nourris d'Ultron, prêts à mettre leur vie en danger pour rejoindre un tel groupe.

 

Mais Wanda n'était pas comme tout le monde, et son frère non plus. Ils avaient goûtés bien trop tôt à la guerre, et cela les avait marqués. Cet obus, à un mètre d'eux, pendant deux jours, prêt à leur exploser à la figure, était suffisamment traumatisant pour deux jeunes enfants.

 

Pourquoi devenir un Avenger ? Pietro et elle s'étaient alliés à Ultron dans son désir de les exterminer. Stark lui semblait l'être le plus abject de la planète, lui qui avait tué tellement de personnes avec les armes qu'il avait vendues, mais qui n'en était pas inquiété par la justice, américaine ou non.

 

Wanda se dit à la réflexion qu'elle et son jumeau avaient fait beaucoup de dégâts dans leur quête de vengeance. Pour elle, le seul moyen de nettoyer leur nom était de se joindre aux Avengers et de les aider à se battre contre cette intelligence artificielle carrément psychopathe.

 

Mais qui disait se joindre aux Avengers, disait également en devenir un. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à devenir sœur d'armes de Stark. Puis, elle pensa aux autres super-héros, qui pour la plupart s'étaient toujours battus pour la paix dans le monde.

 

Sa décision était prise.

 

Au diable Stark.

 

Il fallait laver son nom, et surtout sauver tous ces innocents qu'elle avait contribué à mettre en danger.

 

Lorsque Wanda sortit de la maison, elle était sûre et certaine que les Avengers auraient toujours une petite place pour elle et pour Pietro. Elle se sentait donc prête à sacrifier sa propre vie sur l'autel de la liberté.

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaaa ! xD
> 
> Dites-moi ce que ça donne dans une petite review ;)


End file.
